


"Til' The End"

by Timeless_fandoms



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_fandoms/pseuds/Timeless_fandoms
Summary: *AOS spoilers from 7x03* After Daniel Sousa fakes his death and joins the agents at S.H.I.E.L.D, Peggy gets news of his death and a surprise visitor
Relationships: peggysous - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	"Til' The End"

**Author's Note:**

> {Written after Agents 7x03 and seeing the promo for 7x04 so take it from that perspective and please no Daisysousa hate cause this was before we knew that it would happen.}

•Peggys POV•

Finally home! I thought to myself and I plopped down into my bed at Howard’s more “quaint” houses where almost 10 years ago Angie and I moved to.

I have been in LA for almost all of those 10 years, living with Daniel, enjoying our time as a married couple without telling anyone about us. Besides a select few, (Rose and Angie specifically) no one knows that we are together. I come back to the SSR New York almost every other month to assist Thompson’s lazy behind on some of his tougher cases... Thompson, Daniel, and I were setting up SHIELD so this was a lot of information moving and planning.

“So what’s new, English?” Angie screamed as I walked in the door moments earlier. Over these past few years I have been able to get closer to Angie than I ever though I would. I never had many long term friends and if I’m being honest it still made me nervous but Daniel convinced me to keep her around. It was honestly the best choice.

She knows everything now. Every mission, every struggle in my life, every date with Daniel. I gave her a quick briefing but after spending a whole day with Thompson, I’m just ready for bed.

As I’m lying under the covers and I finally get comfortable the phone in my room rings. Normally I would just let someone else in the house get it but we changed it to be a private line in my room. For SSR and SHIELD purposes. “What on earth could they want at this hour?!” I thought

“Carter.” I say as I pick up the phone. The other line is silent for a second.

“....Peggy.... it’s Rose. I’m glad I caught you. Something happened.” My heart begins to race. What does she mean something happened?

Before I can think of what could possibly be wrong, Rose’s voice interjects with a crack in her tone. “Peg, it’s the Chief... he’s gone...”

“What do you mean he’s gone? Where did he go?” I say in a panic because that’s the only logical response at what feels like 3am.

“Peggy... Daniel’s been shot... they just found his body. According to the agents who found him he went to go after someone he though could be a mole in the new base in Nevada.... I’m so sorry, Peggy.”

I couldn’t breathe. Daniel couldn’t be gone. Right? She was just with him last week. I drop the phone and I let out a sob. “no... no...” I mumbled to myself over and over again.

I must have been louder than I thought cause next thing I know Angie is peeking into my room. “Oh my goodness! Peg, what’s wrong”

I couldn’t talk all I could do was sob. My heart felt like it was ripping in two. When I lost Steve I thought that was going to be the most painful thing I had ever felt. But now after almost 10 years with Daniel, loving him and him loving me more than I ever deserved, and then having him be ripped from my life was a pain I didn’t think could ever go away.

Next thing I know, Angie must have realized I got a phone call cause she is now talking with Rose. After she hangs up I feel her climb onto the bed and wrap her arms around my shoulders and I fall into her sobbing. “He can’t be gone, Ang!” I say, muffled against our hug.

“Oh Peggy I don’t know what to say! I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do?” She has but all I want is to sleep. “Just be with me? I want to forget tonight ever happened. In fact, do we have any whiskey?” I say as I try to crack somewhat of a joke but Angie takes me up on the offer and gets up to find some.

-five days later-

•Angie’s POV•

I get home from work and head straight to Peggy’s room to check on her. The poor girl has barely left the house. She’s had a few visitors come by like the tall, blonde chief that she works with here, mr. stark, and yesterday her friend who called to tell her the news, Rose, came in from LA. They had held a small ceremony for him yesterday and that was the only reason she has left the house.

Although this hasn’t stopped her work. She has files and documents scattered in ever part of her room, determined to find out who killed Daniel. I honestly don’t blame her. She’s barely slept since the first night after she found out.

I’m almost to her room with some pie from the diner and some whiskey I picked up on my way home when I hear a knock at the door. I set down the pie and drink and go to the door. It’s probably another agent (even though most of them only saw the two as just partners, they still stop by to give their condolences).

I open the door and I see a man standing there, a thin cane in his hand. I stand there shocked. “Daniel...? What the actual hell....?” I say under my breath. “.... You.... They told Peggy you were....”

“Dead...? Yeah... long story short, there were some awful people after me and after our organization. Faking my death was the only way....” he says cutting me off. He stretches his arm to rub the back of his neck.

“But you didn’t think to call and, ya know, tell YOUR WIFE?!” I raise my voice just enough to keep Peggy from hearing but loud enough to get my point across. “She’s going to actually kill you... you know that, right?” I say still not believing my eyes.

“Can I please just see Peg. I need to see her and tell her what happened.” He says. I hesitate then decide I can’t exactly deny Daniel from seeing his own wife so I lead him to Peggy’s room.

I peek my head into her room “Hey English! How are you feeling?” She’s sitting on the bed with files scattered around her while tears stained her cheeks. “Oh hey Angie. I’m having a bit of a rough one today. Come on in. What are you waiting for?”

“You have a guest” I say timidly. My nerves were all over the place. 

”who the hell is here so late at night? I’d rather not see anyone right now.” She asks never once looking up from her papers.

Before I can react Daniel steps in front of me and steps into the room. “Not even me....” he says shyly as I instantly back away to leave them alone.

•Peggy’s POV•

“Not even me....” I hear as someone step into the room. I know that voice. It couldn’t be. I was dreaming. That was it. I dozed off looking at files.

I look up and subtly pinch myself. I see Daniel standing there before my eyes with tears streaming down his face with the most apologetic look. His head is hanging toward the floor but his eyes are looking right at me... this wasn’t a dream.

“Daniel-“ I say almost inaudibly “-you... Rose told me you died... I just went to your funeral.” Tears begin to pour down my face as wipe them away furiously. “I’m dreaming right... tell me I’m dreaming...”

Daniel begins to walk over to me, he sits on the edge of the bed, props his cane up on my night stand, and touches my face. I feel his fingertips on my skin, I reach up to his and on my cheek and I hold it. Suddenly, every ounce of self control in me is gone. I collapse into a blubbering mess, holding onto his shirt, and my face buried in his chest. Then it hit me....

I pull away and look him in the eyes. He let me believer was dead for five days?! “what. The. BLOODY. Hell. Daniel Jordan Sousa!? Why did you do this?” I scream. He swallows and he looks down at my hand that is resting on his leg.

“It’s a long story and I’m going to tell you everything. I had to have other people see your reaction. If you were in on it, more people would have figured out that something was off. For right now I’ll just tell you that faking my death was the only way that I could ensure the success of SHIELD. I had some very bad people after me and the only wa-“

I couldn’t sit their and listen to him ramble any longer. Yes I was furious but that could wait. I loved him and he was alive. That’s all that mattered right now. He was alive and we were together. I leaned forward and placed my hands on his cheeks and began to kiss him. It brought back all the memories of our first kiss. Dangerously passionate.

As the kiss slowed. He pulled away and I looked him in the eyes “promise me that I will never have to live another day without you! That’s an order.” I say never wanting to experience the pain of these last 5 days ever again. “I promise. Now and forever Peg. I’m with you til the end.”


End file.
